


Another Hospital

by andrewminyqrd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Violence, very little renee/allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: During a game with a rival team, an opposing striker goes after Neil. Neil ends up injured and in another hospital.





	Another Hospital

Neil felt his blood rushing through his body, the screams of the audience filling his ears, but his focus was solely on the game. He sees Kevin signaling Matt, Aaron and Allison distracting the rival team.  
Kevin gets ahold of the ball, and starts running. Kevin locks eyes with Neil, and Neil starts to run as well. When Kevin throws the ball into Neil’s racket, he is stilling running, barely slowing down. Neil feels his hand stand up on his neck, and doesn’t react fast enough.  
One of the rival strikers knocks Neil down, not even trying to make it look accidental. Neil hits the floor, feeling his shoulder pop out of the socket. He grits his teeth and tries to get off the ground, but was stopped by a foot kicking him in the gut. The kicks keep coming, hitting him in the gut multiple times, then reaching his ribs, and chest. The final kick hits his head, making his ears start ringing, his vision getting blurry.  
The kicking stopped, and he hears yelling and the referee’s whistle. He assumes the rest of the Foxes had come to defend their striker. He attempts to push himself up, but barely gets an inch up from the ground, when his arms give out, dropping him back onto the ground.  
“Neil. Stay down.” He hears a monotone voice tell him.  
“Andrew..” Neil stutters out, still having trouble breathing. “What’s happening?”  
“You got your ass kicked and I kicked his ass.”  
“My hero.” Neil chokes out.  
“Whatever, just shut up. Paramedics are coming now. I need to know, yes or no?”  
“I thought you said to shut up?”  
“Neil.” Andrew says warningly.  
“Yes.. just, don’t leave.”  
“Wish I could.” Andrew mutters. This might have seemed rude to others, but Neil knew this was a guarantee. Neil smiles a bit when he feels Andrew’s hand on his head, even when his vision started to go black.

“Neil? Neil, wake up.” Andrew’s voice rings.  
Neil’s eyes start slowly open, squinting at the bright lights in the room.  
“What..? Where-“  
“You’re in a hospital. Do you remember what happened?” Wymack’s voice asks.  
“I.. yeah. Yeah, I remember.” Neil answers slowly. “Wait, the game. Did we win?”  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Andrew mutters.  
Wymack chuckles, as well as others in the room.  
Neil looks around, getting his eyes used to the light. He sees most of his team crowded in the tiny hospital room. He noticed that only Andrew and Wymack are near his bed. Wymack, leaning against the end of the bed, and Andrew sitting in a chair right next to him. He suspects that was Andrew’s doing.  
“We won. 2-3.” Kevin responds.  
“Good.” Neil states.  
“You scared us, kid.” Dan tells him softly.  
“I’ve survived a lot more than this.” Neil scolds. “I’m fine.”Andrew clears his throat. Neil glances to him, seeing Andrew’s glare, he decides to rephrase.  
“I’m okay. Really.” Neil says. Not really for the others, mostly to reassure Andrew.  
Andrew scoffs and leans back in his chair.  
The door opens, and most of the team jump, being focused on Neil.  
“Hello, Neil. I’m Dr. Santiago.” The doctor says as he walks up to his bed.  
“Uh, hey. How long have I been here?” Neil asks.  
“Only a few hours.” Dr. Santiago checks his watch. “About 4 hours... I’m going to have to ask everyone to leave, only family can stay.”  
“We are his family.” Matt tells him.  
“I’m sorry, only relatives.” The doctor says.  
Neil looks to Andrew. Andrew raises his eyebrow at Neil’s expression. He slightly nods, and Neil relaxes a bit.  
“I’m staying. Go.” Andrew tells the others.  
“Are you family?” The doctor questions.  
“Yes.” Andrew doesn’t hesitate, making Neil smile slightly. Andrew gives him a small glare.  
Everyone begins to file out, Renee stays behind for a second.  
“I’m glad you are okay, Neil. At least, you’re going to be okay.” She gives a small smile then takes Allison’s hand, and goes to catch up with the others.  
“Okay, then.” Doctor Santiago says. “Well, luckily it seems you have quite the hard head on you. You have a mild concussion, and two bruised ribs, but none broken. Which is quite surprising. Though, you do have old wounds present in your X-Ray scans, and I would just keep an eye on those. While they are mostly healed, some are still more prevalent than others.”“We know.” Andrew states.  
“Thank you.” Neil says, trying to not offend the doctor. “Am I able to go now?”  
The doctor falters for a minute, looking momentarily confused. “I guess so, Mr. Josten. But let me get you some painkillers for your injuries. And expect to get headaches and what will feel like growing pains, its just your body trying to heal itself.” He explains.  
“Alright. Thank you, again.” Neil answers.  
“You’re welcome. And, try to stay out of here. I fear that you are becoming quite the frequent flyer.”  
“Tell me about it.” Andrew mumbled.  
Doctor Santiago’s eyes light up a bit at his comment, seemingly finding it amusing. He nods once, and walks out of the room.  
“Come on.” Andrew says, standing up. “The painkillers will be at the front desk. Get dressed, and let’s get out of this fucking place.”  
“Thank you, Andrew.”  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“You stayed.” Neil explained. “I know you hate hospitals, so thank you for staying.”  
“I hate you.” Andrew countered.  
“I know.” Neil smiled. “Kiss me. Yes or no?”  
Andrew rolled his eyes, leaning in. “Yes.”


End file.
